Being Hetalia
by quietlyfangirlinginthecorner
Summary: When Francis died he wasn't really expecting his fiance to recover so quickly and rent the house out, especially not to two strange men. Namely A Vampire called Arthur and A Werewolf called Roderich. He also doesn't expect a Vampire revolt, A werewolf cub or discovering that he was murdered.Being Human AU will contain AusHun Spamano Sufin and Dennor I don't know which others yet
1. Chapter 1 George and Mitchel

**I don't own Hetalia or Being Human, I'm just a ridiculous fangirl for both. Thanks to BAMFisawesome for helping so much**

Friendships can be borne from any number of reasons, like mutual interests or y'know liking each other...the friendship between Arthur Kirkland and Roderich Edelstein was not one of those friendships. They didn't know each other nor did they have anything in common; well, nothing that was visible.

Roderich was a fan of classical music, Arthur preferred Punk.

Roderich was good at baking cakes, Arthur set the fire alarm off at least three times a week.

Roderich...you get the idea. But of course neither party knew any of those things because they didn't know each other.

That was until one day in the depths of winter when Arthur was walking home after a late night shift at the hospital where he worked as a porter.

* * *

There was the strong scent of fish and chips which hung in the air, at any normal time Arthur would have loved the smell, fish and chips was a favorite meal of his; But not today, today there was a much more pungent smell, not exactly disgusting but still a scent which he and many like him knew well.

Arthur rounded the corner to see a young man (But then again, everyone looked young to Arthur) exiting through the back entrance of the fish and chip shop with some rubbish, cringing when he opened the bin and muttering something about hygiene.

Arthur hurried past, this could well end badly.

He was almost clear of the alley way when he heard it.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

"Leave me alone"

"Now that's not polite"

"I was polite the first time, and the second time but now I know what you people want"

A new smell flooded Arthur's nostrils...oh bugger...poor git.

"You know what we want? Go on then, amaze me"

it was like he was asking for it

"It's money isn't it? Well you can leave now, I'm broke"

the voices laughed, now came the eternal question did he run or go and help the poor sod?

"You stupid fucking MUTT!"

there was some thudding,crashing and yelling

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" the young man shrieked

"IS HE KIDDING? I COULD SMELL HIM THREE STREETS OVER"

okay fine...they'd crossed the line he was a part of this community or at least he was higher in rank than these pricks.

* * *

Roderich had a horrible job in a horrible neighbourhood in a horrible town. And the worst bit about the horrible job was that he had to try to keep the horrible job but he knew he couldn't keep the horrible job!.

He'd been sent out to the bin for the third time that week, and what did he care if it was part of the job description; he hated going out there, it was disgusting!

He also hated that he had some strange men who watched him take the bins out and laughed.

But today was different, today when he took the bins out they weren't there, Roderich let out a low sigh of relief he couldn't deal with that level of immaturity.

He was just turning back when "Well well well, what have we here"

oh no, not today

"leave me alone" he replied curtly, he was going to have a nice normal day at work before he got fired again (because it was only a matter of time)

"Now that's not polite" yes, because they had been so very polite whilst cackling atop the bins.

"I was polite the first time, and the second time but now I know what you people want" he retorted.

These men smelt strange, it was hard to put his finger on...he assumed they just hadn't washed lately

"You know what we want? Go on then, amaze me" Chuckled one of the men who appeared to be the leader.

"It's money isn't it? Well you can leave now, I'm broke" well what else could they want in an alleyway he'd read about this city before he moved there, it was a violent place.

the men laughed together.

"You stupid fucking MUTT!" well that was cleverly worded...wait a second MUTT!

Suddenly he found himself backed against a bin, a man punched him sharply in the stomach

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" he yelled, this couldn't be...what if everyone knew.

"IS HE KIDDING? I COULD SMELL HIM THREE STREETS OVER" A blonde snapped.

And the next thing he knew the man was yanked back by his hair "Are you trying to get found out?"

A new blonde had arrived, a short one with huge eyebrows, not that Roderich would ever point it out.

"Kirkland?" snarled one of the men "You're a legend, shouldn't you be helping us? We've heard the stories"

'Kirkland' launched the man to the other side of the alley way "If you've heard the stories then you know the bloody ending! And you know I'm off the blood. Now bugger off!"

The men looked alarmed but then scowled and walked towards the 'Kirkland' man.

* * *

Looking at the approaching men Arthur could only regret his choice to get involved.

"Go on, clear off!" Arthur snarled, there was a time when any one of these men would have wet themselves in terror and run away with their non-existant tails between their legs after being told to 'clear off' by Arthur Kirkland, but not now.

"Off the blood?" laughed a dark haired man "Did you hear that, lads"

"oh we heard, you know what that means" added the blonde

"He's weak" smiled another man.

Oh shit.

There was only one thing Arthur could do in this situation and as much as he hated it, it looked like it was his only option.

Arthur ran through the back entrance of the chippy.

"No, wait! That's a staff only area!" yelled the man he'd stepped in to help, how was he even thinking of that at a time like this!.

The man wasn't even running fast, did he _want _to get caught.

Deciding he had already regretted one thing that evening so he might as well regret another.

He ran back and grabbed the man's arm "Will you get a _bloody _move on!" he snarled.

They made it into the main part of the chip shop, still hearing the shouting and swearing behind them. Arthur jumped over the counter much to the displeasure of the fish shop owner.

The men from outside stumbled into the chip shop front.

They stopped sharply the moment they saw the crowded chippy, Arthur saw their black eye darting around each person, they were still on the blood. Lord only knew what was going to happen, it was like a Russian roulette. Arthur remembered those days.

The Chip shop owner grabbed a broom and brandished it at the men "The fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled "Go on!, get out!"

The men grumbled and walked slowly out of the eatery, eyes lingering on the humans within.

Arthur let out a groan, this was turning out to be a shit day.

The broom was brought down on his head "OW!" it was getting worse

"Get out, the pair of you! And Roderich, you needn't come in on Monday, you're fired!"


	2. Chapter 2 Annie

**I don't own Hetalia or Being Human...If I did a lot of the Being Human characters would still be alive!**

**For the purposes of this fanfic**

**Annie- France**

**Mitchel- England**

**George- Austria**

**Owen- Gwen, merely a female Owen because I don't hate anyone enough to make them be Owen.**

There aren't many men who can say they attended their own funeral, I suppose I should be grateful; But I'm not, I didn't even know I was dead at the time.

I just woke up in the morning sat on the stairs and then people didn't notice me.

A house full of all the people I loved but none of them saw me. I shouted, I yelled, I begged, I pleaded, I swore...nothing, no one so much as looked at me.

That was the worst part, being alone and being ignored.

I wasn't meant to die at twenty five, I was supposed to die of old age.

In the same way that Arthur was meant to go down in the great war, not bitten by a stranger in the forest.

And then there's those that should have died, namely Roderich.

He stumbled away from the wreckage and the ruin, but for what? To be a danger to himself and others once a month.

It would probably be best to explain how I know these two men.

First things first, I'm not sure how I died, just that I died at home and because of this I can't actually leave the property.

So when my girlfriend, Gwen, decided to rent the house to people I was to be stuck being invisible for the rest of my life (I should probably re-phrase that) not even able to pick things up with people I didn't know.

And then those two came in, Arthur and Roderich, A scruffy blonde with ridiculous eyebrows which I itched to pluck, And a tall man with a straight back and glasses.

I poked Gwen on the shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing!, I still live here"

She ignored me, of course she did, but Roderich looked right at me and looked a little worried, Arthur elbowed him and followed Gwen out into the kitchen.

I turned my attention to the two men, I waited for Arthur to stand still and stood nose to nose with him. He looked into my eyes briefly before ignoring me.

Oh no he wasn't! For the first time in months someone was able to see me and dammit they were going to look at me.

Gwen left the room. "Oi, you two, look at me!"

Roderich went to say something but Arthur held him back.

"HEY!, you can see me, I know you can!" I yelled.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Alright, fine we can see you"

And then they moved in...

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door, Francis ripped it open.

"Oh pizza" he grinned

"Um, yes? You did order pizza"

Arthur pushed past him and took the pizza "Thanks" he muttered, heading back towards the living room.

But Francis wasn't finished talking

"I bet you hate pizza, I bet you go home to your girlfriend and she says 'what do you want for dinner?' and you say 'not pizza'" he grinned, not bad for the first conversation he'd had with a person who wasn't Roderich or Arthur

"I live with my dad"

maybe not...the pizza boy left and Francis drifted off towards the living room.

"That's the third time this week that someone noticed me" Francis grinned

"Good for you, git" Arthur grumbled, settling down on the sofa with a slice of pizza, Roderich winced whilst watching Arthur eat a slice from his hands, Roderich had got himself a plate and a knife and fork.

Arthur was not Francis' favorite person, they argued pretty badly...and since Francis had gained the ability to move things, he had taken to making fun of Arthur's tea habits by making innumerable cups of tea and leaving them around the house. Arthur was forever running to the corner shop to get more tea bags.

"I think I'll go and make some tea" Francis announced, getting bored of watching the Were wolf and vampire eating whilst he couldn't.

That was another bad thing about being a ghost, in life food had been Francis' passion (He could cook anything he put his mind to) but now he couldn't touch anything long enough to actually cook and he couldn't eat.

"NO!" Roderich exclaimed "No more tea, Francis, You use up all the mugs and when you actually want tea there's no milk, the kettle's empty and all the mugs are gone!"

Out of Arthur and Roderich, Francis had never thought that Roderich would be the first to snap.

"Calm down," Arthur snapped "Make as much tea as you want, Francis"

"You only say that so you can have tea on demand" Roderich groaned, though he didn't slouch due to force of habit.

* * *

Arthur and Roderich finished their pizza before heading out.

"Where are you two going?" Francis called from the kitchen, presumably making yet more tea.

"Work, and it's Roderich's time of the month so he won't be back 'till tomorrow" Arthur yelled back.

Roderich elbowed him "Will you stop calling it that!" he was clearly very embarrassed.

The two left for the hospital squabbling the whole way.

* * *

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll just sit back with my tea and watch A DVD" Francis called sarcastically before realizing that no one was listening and that his new found room mates had left him alone in the house again.

Sighing, Francis made his way to the living room to look through the DVDs...All of Roderich's were in a language which Francis didn't speak.

And Arthur's...'Pride and prejudice' 'About a boy' 'Brigit Jones' diary' none of these were the sort of film that Francis had been expecting from Arthur.

But he closed his eyes and selected at random.

* * *

Over at the hospital Roderich and Arthur worked as porters.

Roderich was spending his shift with a female porter, he wasn't sure of her name but she seemed friendly enough. They stopped by a cork board full of pictures.

Mathias, A good natured but impossible loud young porter.

Roderich shook his head sadly, it was never nice loosing a colleague, especially one who had been such a familiar and friendly sight around the hospital.

"He looks friendly, when did he leave" asked the porter,

"A couple of months before they hired you" The Austrian replied, not wishing to go into the fact that Alfred had simply gone missing, but the porter seemed to pick up on his tone.

"I see, but they're planting a memorial tree for him; did you know him well?"

Roderich shook his head "I saw him around, but we didn't talk much"

* * *

Arthur glanced at the clock, hmm, his shift had gone fast, Roderich was probably in the isolation ward by now.

The isolation ward had been empty for some time now so Roderich had taken to 'letting the wolf out' there.

Arthur stretched and caught sight of the CCTV monitors and BLOODY HELL! WHAT WAS RODERICH STILL DOING HERE!.


	3. Chapter 3 George

**I still don't own Hetalia or being human if I did Being human wouldn't be finishing for good this Sunday.**

Arthur raced off towards the section of corridor that Roderich was currently walking down with another porter and an elderly gent in a wheel chair.

He slowed down as he turned the corner and attempted to calm his breathing enough that it didn't look like he'd ran a marathon.

"Roderich, don't you have somewhere to be?" Arthur called, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

Roderich's eyes widened as he looked at his watch "Oh god!" he sprinted off towards the isolation ward.

* * *

How had he managed to forget the time!, timing was crucial for his problem. He'd spent nearly a year working out where was a decent place to transform and when to leave so he had enough time to work himself up to basically shattering and reforming all his bones in less than an hour.

There was some strange noises coming from the room he usually transformed in.

There were builders sawing things and looking around

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Roderich asked worriedly.

One of the builders looked up, "We're mending the isolation ward," he said gesturing to the walls which had been clawed and gouged from when the wolf was loose "Look at the state it's in, are they keepin' the loonies down here?"

Roderich let out a short hysterical laugh before shooting off to find somewhere else.

* * *

After Roderich had left Arthur had been cornered by the other porter, her name was Lydia or something along those lines. And somehow she had managed to press gang Arthur into joining her on her break.

The main problem with this was the withdrawal symptoms; Arthur had only been blood free for about three years and Lydia's blood smelled so nice.

His hands were shaking, he tried to ignore it and listen to what ever it was that Lydia was talking about but he couldn't he was thirsty.

"Arthur, your hands are shaking" she said smiling.

Arthur scrambled for an excuse "I gave up smoking last week"

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up, saved by the bell. Roderich was standing in the doorway sweating profusely and looking ruffled for the first time in his life.

"Excuse me a moment, Lydia" he smiled before jogging over to Roderich

"They're building in the isolation ward, I need the car" he hissed.

Arthur was taken aback but then shook his head "I'll drive you...you'd probably get lost"

"I've only got forty minutes"

* * *

Arthur sped down the road in his scrappy little car. Roderich felt like telling him to slow down, but he could feel the cramps in his guts signalling the start of the change. Arthur was playing very loud music which was certainly not Roderich's favorite kind but again he couldn't say anything.

* * *

The car parked in a field near to a forest "Roderich, I can't leave you in the middle of no where you'll hurt someone!" Arthur yelled as Roderich started running towards the trees "It's safer at home!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

Roderich stumbled into the woods, this made sense who would be out on a week day in the middle of the forest at this time of night (He knew for a fact that he would never be in the forest if he had a choice in the matter).

He ran into a clearing...it was full of people with a tent, he ran on in a blind panic, no, not here.

Still running Roderich tripped over something, he looked up to see a dog walker, he'd tripped over the lead. Roderich picked himself up and ran on.

He stumbled across a couple walking through the forest, he couldn't transform there either.

Finally Roderich found what looked like a suitable place, he started to remove his jacket

"Are you alright, mate? Can I help you?" Called a gruff voice.

* * *

Arthur had been stood next to the car for a while now, he supposed that Roderich must have found somewhere to transform by that point; He climbed into the car and started the engine.

The door next to him was slammed and Roderich sat down in the passenger seat. "I think you may be right, Arthur, I'll transform at home" he stammered, eyes fixed firmly on his knees

"What?" Arthur asked

"Now would be good" Roderich growled as fresh cramps hit.

* * *

Francis had given up on Arthur's stupid DVD and was now making more tea with plans to block Arthur's bed room door with a stack of them.

The door was flung open as Arthur and Roderich entered. "Hey, I thought it was Roderich's time of the month?" The Frenchman called.

"It is, he'd doing it here," Arthur yelled "Francis, put the music on loud and put anything you want to keep upstairs"

"I've just hoovered!" Francis exclaimed whilst gathering armfuls of things.

Arthur had unplugged the TV and was in the process of taking it out side.

"Where are you going!" Francis asked, still gathering the things he wanted to keep safe, not that anything there was his.

"Outside, I'm not risking staying here!"

* * *

"Do you mind if I watch?" Francis asked

Roderich looked taken aback "What, no, look it's a bit private"

Francis shrugged "What's going to happen, I'm already dead"

"The git has a point" Arthur grumbled, heading outside.

Roderich looked defeated "Look, just make sure it doesn't see you" he murmured

* * *

Francis hid around the corner of the kitchen so that he could see the transformation but Roderich couldn't see him.

Suddenly Roderich gave an almighty shriek and fell to the ground, what followed was a number of almost inhuman snarls and yelps, Roderich's face was elongating and there was some sickening snaps as bones grew or shattered all together. Eventually all that was left was a heaving mass of fur in the middle of the living room.

"Roderich?" Francis called, hesitantly.

The wolf looked at him, and it was just the wolf because the eyes that were glaring at Francis were definitely not the ones of his friend.

* * *

Arthur sat on the front door step listening to his friend yelling and reluctantly found himself wondering if Francis was okay. He'd seen transformations before, but not of anyone he knew and he imagined that it wouldn't be the nicest thing to see.

Suddenly Francis was next to him on the step "He's not there any more"

"No"

then the banging and scraping began and all that Arthur and Francis could do was sit on the front door step and wait for the morning.

**Sorry for any OOCness I haven't had much to write for France yet and Austria is very _very _stressed**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 Owen

**I still don't own Hetalia or Being Human.**

Roderich woke up in his own bed, tucked up in his duvet with a glass of water on the bedside table.

Which meant that Arthur must have carried him upstairs, unless 'the wolf' had taken to sleeping in a bed.

Shakily he made his way down stairs after getting dressed.

Arthur and Francis were sweeping large chunks of wood into black plastic bags, he noticed that almost all their furniture was gone and what was left (Just the sofa and a foot stool) was ragged and torn.

Arthur gave him a dirty look, apparently among the casualties was Arthur's CD collection...oh dear what a loss, how on earth would he cope without Arthur's dreadful ear shattering music and OH GOD NO! The piano, _his _piano, _his baby_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Roderich gasped, fighting his instinct to scream at the remains of his beloved piano which were scattered all over the floor.

"I'd leave the cleaning 'till later but..." Arthur never finished his sentence, Francis shoved him out of the way.

"Gwen's coming over" He gushed, smiling brightly.

Roderich rubbed his hands against his face "The landlady, at this time of the morning?"

"Oui," Francis beamed virtually spinning on the spot "My fiance is visiting and I've left you two a list of questions"

"Yes he has, 'Has my sister had a baby'" Arthur stated

"Because she's been trying for ages"

"Oh really how nice haseveryonebeentakingstupidp ills! The _landlady _is on her way!" Austria scolded, he was panicking, mostly because they had no furniture any more but also because...well...Francis would scare Gwen to death and then ... well he wasn't sure what was going to happen but they probably wouldn't be living in the little house anymore...and as horrible and filthy as the house was with it's clunky taps, awful wall paper and irritating ghostly resident; The Austrian would rather be living there than in the succession of rough flats with scary neighbors with even scarier children, he couldn't go back to that again.

"I just want to see her again, you wouldn't understand, we were in _love_" Francis stated smugly

Arthur rolled his eyes "Yes of course you were" he muttered sarcastically

Francis folded his arms and glared at Arthur "We were! And we were going to get married; So make sure you ask her about Keith, he always liked her and if he knew I died he'd have been here before the Ambulance!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air to express how obvious this was.

Arthur sat down on what was left of the sofa "Fine, git"

Roderich frowned "Are you even thinking this through Francis, she can't see you, you can't touch her or talk to her; And even if she could see you she'd be scared to death"

Francis looked hopeful

"That is not an option, Francis"

The door bell rang, Roderich jumped, right, now he had to make sure they weren't thrown out of the house.

"Francis, go upstairs"

"But-"

"Francis!" Roderich warned

"Fine" Francis grumbled, standing up and stomping up the stairs, partly because he was genuinely upset and partly because he knew it annoyed both Roderich and Arthur.

* * *

The door bell rang again, Arthur groaned, did no one have manners or patience in this day and age?

Arthur went to open the door but Roderich grabbed his shoulder, "Right, we're just two men sharing a house and that's normal and all we have to do is act natural" he babbled

Arthur frowned "Yes, because I was planning on doing the bloody Macarena!" he wrenched the door open "Hello, Gwen"

the woman bustled past him "Good thanks, So You've been here a week and I was just calling to ask how you were settling and where's your furniture?".

Arthur was about to give his well thought out idea to Gwen when Roderich decided to jump in.

"Well, we're trying to move away from possessions, we don't um, we don't really need them."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "I just thought you were redecorating"

Roderich looked awkward for a few moments "Yes...that would make a bit more sense"

There was a loud crash from the stairs and Roderich went off to see what it was.

* * *

Roderich stormed up the stairs, Francis was looking very guilty from about half way up.

"What on earth were you thinking, Francis!" he hissed

"I was thinking that I wanted to see my fiance" Francis pouted, sitting on a step

"Well stop it, I don't want to get thrown out because the landlady died"

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was sat in the living room trying to make a normal conversation whilst Roderich was gone.

"How are you settling, most people hear what happened and run for the hills" Gwen smiled sadly

"What did happen?" Arthur asked, Francis didn't know how he died so this could be useful.

"My fiance died, We'd just moved in and the," Gwen paused to wipe hr eyes "The stairs were cluttered; it was only a matter of time before one of us fell."

Arthur nodded "I see, what was he like?"

Gwen smiled weakly "he was sweet, and," Gwen looked distressed "I'd rather not talk about him now".

Eventually Roderich came back down stairs.

"What was it?" Gwen asked

Roderich stopped still for a few moments "Um...a bird" he replied, any one could see that he was lying.

'this should be interesting' Arthur thought, smirking.

"Really?" Arthur said, just about managing not to laugh "What did you do with it?"

Roderich looked like a rabbit caught in the head lights

"I...uh...I killed it!" he exclaimed "With a shoe" he added for good measure (I don't condone this at all but it is literally the excuse they used in being human)

Gwen looked startled "Yes...well...I'll be off then" she muttered walking swiftly towards the door.

Arthur looked at Roderich "Tell me, how do you stay so calm under pressure?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up"

Suddenly Francis materialized next to the door "Isn't she beautiful" he sighed sadly


	5. Chapter 5 I lack consistancy

**I still don't own Hetalia or Being Human...from here on out it's going to get a lot less being human-y because I'm not following that story line properly and also because Tully would be beyond awkward to write (Shudders) also I'm too lazy**

**Thanks for the follows and favourites and thanks for the review ^_^**

Francis drifted around the house happily, he knew it had been a bad idea and that Roderich was probably having several heart attacks but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Francis had stolen Roderich's phone, and after updating Roderich's face book status he texted Gwen.

* * *

"Arthur, have you seen my phone?"

Arthur was just sat in the break room with some tea, he looked up to see Roderich striding towards him with his arms folded and an accusatory look on his face.

"No" he replied bluntly, it wasn't the first time Roderich had lost his phone and it probably wouldn't be the last either.

* * *

Francis had spent a good hour and a half checking his hair in the mirror and trying desperately to look his best, he could make himself visible to strangers so of course Gwen would be able to see him, he couldn't change his clothes but he was always impeccably dressed so he figured that she'd be fine.

He'd then spent about half an hour working out where would be the best place to stand in the living room for maximum impact.

And then Gwen had arrived...with her new boyfriend...Kieth, of course it would be.

Francis felt his heart fall through the floor, suddenly he wasn't able to make himself visible, he tried running out in front of her, anything to get her attention...but there was nothing.

So Francis sat down and watched as his fiance sat down hand in hand with someone else.

* * *

After his shift, three quarters of an hour of looking for his phone and half an hour of being lost; Roderich made it home.

He knew something was wrong, for a start he couldn't smell fresh tea or any of Francis' attempts at cooking whilst dead, also the land lady was in his house with what looked like a builder.

"Hello?" he said, noticing that Francis was sort of curled up of the stairs.

"Hello, you called about the taps" Gwen smiled,

Roderich looked over to Francis who simply held Roderich's phone in the air, oh.

"Yes, how silly of me to invite you over when I knew I wouldn't be in" Roderich replied, shooting a glare at Francis who just smiled mournfully.

"Never mind, oh, and have you met my husband to be? This is Keith"

Oh...that would explain the look on Francis' face.


	6. Chapter 6 Another bloody Ghost

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, Thanks for reading **

**I don't own Hetalia or Being Human.**

After Gwen and her new fiance had left Roderich had a very short very awkward conversation with Francis.

Roderich had never been fabulous at having these heart to hearts...he'd managed to lose friends before whilst attempting to give a heart to heart.

Francis was sat on the floor, Roderich pulled a face...the floor was probably teaming with germs...so Roderich sat down with Francis "Are you okay?" he asked

Francis scowled at him "The love of my life is getting married to someone else, do you think I'm okay?"

Roderich frowned "No, but it's not the end of the world"

Francis punched him on the shoulder, it probably would have hurt if Francis were solid.

"Not the end of the world? NOT THE END OF THE WORLD? Why would you say that?" Francis snarled, drawing his legs up towards his chest.

Roderich rubbed at his shoulder "well it's not, our, our conditions cause us to loose a lot of people."

Francis glared at him "Yes, but at least the people you love can see you, it's not like you had someone who left you"

"Actually I had a girlfriend, I was going to propose, and I've not been to see any of my friends or family now." Roderich replied a little more harshly than he had planned.

Francis looked a little shocked before punching Roderich in the exact same spot he had before.

"OW!"

"No, shut up!, that was the most stupid thing I've ever heard! Let's go and booby trap the front door for when Arthur's shift ends." Francis announced.

* * *

Arthur was just casually walking down the corridor to get to his locker before getting home when he saw him, Mathias.

Mathias was a porter who had died after managing to slip over on a wet floor.

Arthur hurried over to him "Mathias?"

"Arthur?"

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Breaking out of here" Mathias replied casually, he tried to pick up a chair but his hands passed through it.

"Are you stuck then?" Arthur asked, Mathias stopped for a moment before staring at Arthur

"How can you see me?" he yelped

"Long story" Arthur replied with a grimace.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I actually have a long time" Mathias retorted, sitting down on the chair he'd been trying to move previously.

Arthur groaned, he looked around and seeing no one leaned towards the ghostly porter "I'm a vampire"

Mathias immediately burst out laughing "Oh that's a good one, now seriously how can you see me?"

Arthur waited for the Danish man to stop laughing before continuing.

"Yes hilarious, I _am _a vampire" Arthur retorted

"So you drink blood and shit?" Mathias asked, leaning back on the chair.

"I did drink blood, not anymore...and no one drinks excrement!"

Mathias raised his hands in defense "It's a figure of speech" he chuckled

"So are you stuck? And why are you trying to get out?"

Mathias looked acutely embarrassed for a few moments "Okay, so I can't leave the hospital and there's someone who said he'd help me...sort of..."

Arthur nodded, We could probably get you out if you focused really hard on getting out, what are you usually thinking of when you try to leave?"

Mathias looked uncomfortable "um...well...it's a bit private actually" Mathias stammered

Arthur shrugged "Whatever you want, so you just need to focus" he muttered, collecting his bag an heading off towards the exit.

He didn't get far when he realized he was being followed.

* * *

Roderich watched Francis as he set about making the Arthur trap.

Francis had set up a system so that when Arthur opened the door he would have a luuuurvely tea surprise. Francis grinned and Roderich tried to ignore how scary the expression was.

* * *

Arthur stood impatiently on the other side of the automatic doors, trying not to make his irritation any more obvious. Mathias was stood over by the reception desk; Arthur fought the urge to tell him to get a bloody move on, because that would make him look like a lunatic.

Suddenly Mathias started sprinting towards the door, yelling his head off and flailing his arms.

Arthur knit his eyebrows together and folded his arms. Mathias struck an invisible barrier and was sent sprawling backwards on his back, Arthur, being a naturally sarcastic person couldn't resist giving Mathias a round of applause before being struck by guilt and apologizing.

Mathias picked himself up off the floor, cursing for all he was worth. "Fuck, ow, no, I'm okay"

Arthur nodded "Try going slowly, and remember to focus" Arthur called, being given a strange look from the receptionist.

Mathias nodded and walked towards the automatic doors with his arms stretched out in front of him, he was almost out of the doors when he was pinged backwards as though attached to a piece of elastic.

Shaking his head Arthur walked over to the other man "Were you honestly focusing on getting out right then?" He scolded

"Honestly?"

"Yes"

"No"

Arthur scowled "Well what the hell were you thinking of?" he growled

"What I'm going to do when I get out of here" Mathias pouted

Arthur shook his head "Well that's no bloody good, go one step at a time"

Mathias made a rude gesture before walking very slowly towards the door with his eyes closed "If you laugh at me you're a dead man"

Arthur folded his arms and leaned against the wall, to watch Mathias.

* * *

Mathias had never been exactly fond of Arthur, he was always much too busy doing other things y'know like his job...okay maybe he wasn't...maybe he was doing office chair races with some friends.

So Mathias focused on the door, nothing but the stupid door, he walked forward and could almost sense Arthur smirking, so he told him not to laugh.

Right, door, door door door, no time for embarrassment, no one could see him anyway.

Mathias was nearly at the door when a face swam into his mind, he stopped just before the door, no, focus Mathias.

Bracing himself as he walked Mathias was focusing as best he could but he was fully prepared to be shot backwards at any moment, but it never happened and before he knew it he was being slapped on the back by Arthur who was grinning.

* * *

Francis and Roderich were crouched behind the sofa, Francis had a broad grin across his face but Roderich honestly wanted nothing to do with Francis' plan but had decided to hide behind the sofa to make sure his cravat would stay in it's immaculate condition.

They heard the keys jingling and the door handle click, Francis' grin grew wider.

The door swang open nudging the chair which had been strategically placed in front of it, immediately the chain reaction started.

The chair tapped a pole which tapped a plank which in turn tipped a bucket which then dumped a load of cold tea over not Arthur, but a very alarmed looking ghost.


	7. Chapter 7 un finished business

**I don't own Hetalia or being human, thanks for the review and the favourites and following ^_^ sorry this took so long, I had writers block, an illness and a surprise nosebleed which lasted half an hour (my record is three hours) sorry...the next one will be longer and there shall be Hungary  
**

Of all the things that Mathias had been expecting when he stepped through the door of Arthur's house it had not been having a bucket of freezing tea dumped over him and then being jumped on by an excitable blonde Frenchman who was shouting something about "The black sheep of Europe".

"What in the name of FUCK!" he hollered which is the acceptable response to suddenly finding yourself covered in freezing cold tea...who even did that anyway, Arthur pushed past him with a furious look on his face

"BLOODY HELL FRANCIS!" he yelled, striding over to the French man who had retreated to the living room

"How was I supposed to know you weren't the one opening the door!" Francis replied indignantly although he had traces of a smile appearing on his features.

Mathias just stood in the puddle, he wasn't wet...he couldn't really be anything anymore, so he was mostly shocked which was a state he hadn't often found himself in after becoming a ghost, at least not since he had realized that he was a ghost.

He caught sight of Roderich behind the sofa, he knew Roderich...sort of, from work.

"You're alive?" Roderich asked looking completely calm,

Mathias raised a single eyebrow "no"

Roderich looked over to Arthur who was still arguing with Francis "for goodness sake Arthur, why did you bring us another ghost, isn't Francis enough?"

Francis grinned from by Arthur who was still lecturing him on what tea should not be used for. "One Francis is never enough"

Arthur pushed Francis but didn't manage to move him much "One Francis is too many"

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, meaning that Roderich had sat Arthur and Francis at opposite ends of the sofa and had then sat between them; They got to working out why Mathias hadn't passed over.

"Mon Ami, do you have any un-finished business?" asked Francis, from his spot on the far left of the sofa.

"I thought it was to take that woman to x-ray, because I y' know, died before I could take her, but that's not what happened, because someone else took her and I kinda got distracted" Mathias replied, looking mournfully at his beer which he couldn't actually drink but it felt comforting to have it with him anyway.

"Did you have anything deep and meaningful to complete?" Roderich asked helpfully, from what he had seen of ghost movies it seemed as though he may have something important to do, which wasn't necessarily to do with taking people to X-Ray.

Mathias shook his head with a grin on his face.

the trio on the sofa each raised an eyebrow "really? Nothing?" Francis gasped melodramatically.

"Maybe if the porter thing _was_ your unfinished business then perhaps you have new unfinished business?" Arthur added solemnly

Mathias thought for a moment before going an impressive shade of red "I think you may have got me there" he admitted

the three leaned forwards "Go on then?" Arthur asked curiously

Mathias grumbled something incoherent

"Go on with it!"

"okay, but no laughing! Do you hear me?"

they nodded and the Dane sighed "Right, ...

I had been dead for a couple of hours, I knew I was dead because I saw them take my body away before any of you start! Any way, I was just sorta wondering around A&E when I saw him and STOP SNIGGERING ARTHUR!, anyway, There was this kid, white hair purple eyes, I think his name was Emil or something like that. But the Emil kid wasn't on his own, he had this viking and WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LAUGHING! The viking had blonde hair and blue eyes and to be honest he looked fucking awesome, no I won't mind my language Roderich. So they took Emil to have his arm X-Rayed and the viking stayed in the waiting room, so I went to talk to him.

He asked how I died...well...not exactly but he asked with his eyes and I told him I slipped, he called me an idiot and told me his name was Lukas, Then we got chatting and he has basically been following the descendents of his little brother around trying to keep them safe; Which I think is actually kind of cute...so then Emil comes out of X-Ray and Lukas left and I haven't seen him since...satisfied?"

Mathias finished his story feeling girlier than he ever had at any other point in his life, he looked at the trio, Arthur and Roderich looked contemplative but Francis was staring starry eyed at Mathias

"Mon Dieu! That must be your un-finished business, what better reason is there for staying on Earth than love? Love is my reason for staying" Francis exclaimed enthusiastically with the biggest grin he could manage plastered across his face.

Mathias looked from Francis to the other two occupants of the sofa "Is he being serious?"

Arthur shrugged "Probably"

"So how do we find him?" asked Roderich, who seemed to be the only person in the room with the ability to think rationally.

"We could check hospital records?" suggested Francis

Arthur snorted "I think that might be illegal, and what are we going to say 'hello are you being haunted by a viking?'"

Francis frowned at him "you must make sacrifices for love!"

Mathias folded his arms "Who said it's love? I might want to see him for friendship's sake"

the three on the sofa stared at him

"yeah, I wasn't even fooling myself with that one"


	8. Chapter 8 Lizzie's shit list

**Sorry this one took so long (at least it didn't take as long as the last one) thank you for reading ^_^ (in doing so you have become one of my favourite people) I'm using the name Leon for Hong Kong in this one...don't be alarmed  
**

Roderich didn't like snooping, especially not in a way that could potentially lose him his job. His phone rang, it said Arthur but he knew it couldn't be because he was on a shift like Roderich was supposed to be only he was now trying to find some person called Emil. Roderich answered his phone "Hello"

"Bonjour! How's the search going?" Francis sang, Roderich looked around to see if anyone was watching; the busy ward was too busy for anyone to notice the porter who should not have been on the computers.

"Arthur's going to kill you when he finds out you took his phone again" Roderich replied curtly

"He's not going to find out if no one tells him," Francis chuckled "How's the-"

"ASK HIM IF HE FOUND LUKAS!" exclaimed Mathias in the background

"Yes, I was getting to that!" Francis snapped "Have you found him?"

Roderich rubbed his temples "Do you have _any _idea how many people there are called Emil in this city?"

"That many, huh" Francis said, it sounded as though he was smiling.

"I didn't know that porters were given access to the computers" announced a cheerful female voice

Roderich must've jumped a mile, he dropped the phone and breathed heavily (there was an angry yell from Francis) and looked to the left to come face to face with a pretty woman with brown hair.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely, he hadn't meant to, he was too scared.

The woman stood up and folded her arms "I'm Elizaveta Hedevary, the new head nurse...you've just made my shit list" she smiled before striding off towards the out patients.

* * *

Emil Steilsson was going to have to kill his boy friend, who's idea was it anyway to try out those stupid fire works? Who even let them off in broad day light? Leon Wang that's who!

'Oh don't worry Emil it's perfectly safe, I've done it a million times before'

Well he wasn't! He was in A&E with a pretty nasty burn on his hand...trying to ignore the ghost who would _not _leave him alone; Okay he did actually like Lukas, it was comforting to have something like a brother...but right now he just stood behind him telling him all the reasons why he shouldn't be going out with Leon all the while Leon was chatting away, sometimes apologizing, sometimes complaining about the abundance of crocs among the staff.

"Will you both shut up" Emil growled. Leon had originally been doubtful of Emil's claims about the viking ghost but had become a believer after Lukas had a bit of a poltergeist tantrum and launched a kettle at his head.

"Is he here?"

"Of course I'm here, it's you who shouldn't be!" Lukas stated, glaring at Leon.

Emil glared at the ghost but gained a confused look from the pensioner sat the closest to where the viking stood.

"Emil Steilsson, we have a cubical for you now" smiled a nurse.

* * *

At first having Mathias in the house had been fun...and for Roderich and Arthur it probably was, but Francis and Mathias didn't sleep so he'd been sat with him all night and now all day, Francis could probably handle him in small doses but not coming up to twenty four hours.

* * *

Arthur was walking through the hospital when he caught sight of him, the viking...standing behind a young man who looked sort of similar to him and a boy with choppy black-brown hair. He ran towards them and grabbed the wrist of the viking and dragging him off while he complained for all he was worth.

* * *

Lukas had been following Emil and trying to sneakily fire some thumb tacks into the back of Leon's head, and then some madman pulled him away, naturally he yelled but it seemed as though his 'little brother' was in a difficult mood. "Let go of me!" he snarled

"no, hang on for a bloody moment!" the man growled, the crazy blonde man pulled him into an un-used cubical

"How can you even see me?" Lukas glared, he folded his arms.

The man rolled his eyes, suddenly fangs descended from his mouth and his eyes turned jet black.

"Faen" Lukas said.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, is your name Lukas?"

Lukas nodded.

"Excellent," Arthur grinned "Do you remember a man-uh ghost called Mathias?"

Lukas remembered Mathias, of course he remembered Mathias...Mathias was more annoying than he even had words for, but he wasn't prepared to let anyone know that the idiot had made that much of an impact on him (not that he had!)

"No"

Arthur groaned "Can you try? He's been looking for you"

How? Why? Oh never mind, "Can I go now, Emil needs looking after"

"Oh, how old is the little mite?" Arthur asked

"Nineteen"

* * *

To say that Roderich was scared would be an understatement, he'd never managed to get someone who important so angry so soon after meeting them and to make things worse she was unsettlingly pretty which somehow made things worse.

He was pushing a patient into a ward-they were in a wheel chair, he wasn't shoving random patients into wards- see how nervous he was, he was making up excuses in his head!- when he was immediately confronted by the last person in the world who he wanted to see.

Elizaveta scowled at him "Who sent you?"

"Dr Smith" he replied

"Well ask him what he had stuffed in his ears when I told him that we didn't have any spaces on this ward!" she ordered with a frown on her face.

"Where am I supposed to put Mrs Howard?" he asked, he said it as gently as he could so as not to upset the frail old woman, who was probably too deaf to hear him anyway.

"Back to Dr Smith, we don't have room for her here!" she exclaimed before kneeling down in front of Mrs Howard "Mr Edelstein is going to take you back down stairs, okay"

"I can't!" Roderich cried, because he needed to stand up for Mrs Howard, she'd been there since eight in the morning, the poor woman was probably exhausted.

"Oh you are definitely on the shit list"

Today wasn't the best he'd ever had.


End file.
